When My Time Comes
by iclethea
Summary: Alternate ending to 8x03 "Heartache" What if Sam was too late? Warning for violence. Character death.


_Why did we have to split up? _Dean thought, glaring at the woman in front of him. She places a high heeled foot on his chest, smirking down at him.  
>"I usually don't let women get this far till the second date," Dean snarked, smirking at her, and Randa looked bored.<p>

"Funny…." she drawled.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean ground out, feeling the pressure on his sternum increase. Randa completely ignored him, giving her typical villain monologue.

"You can't imagine who I was before," she said. "This shy, awkward little thing from Georgia with a heart condition. Then I had the surgery. I became freaking Xena, Warrior Princess." She moved then, straddling Dean, pulling his shirt apart, looking at his chest, covered with a green t-shirt. "I couldn't dissect a frog in high school. But sacrificing to Cacao? Better than sex." Dean felt a smirk tug on his face.

"I like sweet Georgia peaches… and I would have to disagree with you on the sex thing…" Dean grinned.

"So, if I go real slow" she said tracing a circle on his chest "and take my time and enjoy this, I can actually show you your own beating heart before you die," she finished, leaning closer, ending in a quiet soft tone.

"Sounds a little kinky to me," Dean snarked, before Randa dug her nails into his chest, puncture wounds turning the green material maroon. Dean groaned. Randa smiled.

"I'm gonna enjoy it."

"You bitch…." Dean ground out.

"Yeah, yeah," Randa replied, her voice dismissive. Like she hadn't heard _that _one before.

She used more strength, Dean's sternum breaking in two as Dean cried out and his fists clenched, as he used the last of his strength to pull away from the other two men. Randa dug into his chest more, coming closer to the pumping organ. She slipped her hand under it, feeling it throb against her palm.

"This reminds me of that stupid scene from Indiana Jones you know?" Dean choked, gasping in agony.

"I don't think I saw that one," Randa replied, feeling as his heart began to pump faster, which brought the tug of a smile to her lips.

"You're afraid…." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"You try havin' someone's hand in your chest."

"I have…" Randa replied. "When they took my dead heart out in exchange for this strong new one." She heard Dean groan in agony before she continued. "It's an honour really", she mused, tightening her hold a little and pulling, hearing a gasp of agony escape his lips. "You know it scared me… the first time… but know I enjoy hearing the screams."

"Screw… you…." Dean gasped out.

"Oh come on…." Randa grinned as she tightened her grip on the frantic muscle. "Aren't you having fun?" She could hear Dean struggling to breathe, and it brought forth a surge of adrenaline as she looked down, watching his heart pulse thump rapidly.

"Look at it," she breathed, watching as he turned his gaze to his torso, at the hand embedded in his chest. Randa went on. "Pulsing… throbbing… _alive_! It's strong…." she marvelled, smiling.

"If I had a nickel for…" Dean began, but cut off with a growl of pain.

"It's amazing, how it keeps a person alive…" Randa went on. "But so fragile…. We keep it behind this paper thin bone cage and a small layer of skin." Her voice was filled with wonder.

"If you're gonna kill me, just do it, getting tired of the monologuing," Dean gasped.

"I thought that's what the villain was supposed to do. Besides, I like drawing it out. It's fun. I like watching. I know your type…." she glared, feeling her victim's heart skip from the pressure she was giving. "You abuse women then toss us away like were nothing when you're done with us! I could stop your heart beating so easily."

"You strike me as a love 'em and leave 'em kinda gal. Why else would you be a stripper?" He bit back and Randa retaliated at once, gripping tighter than before, her eyes flashing with anger. Dean was struggling to breathe, and when he could, it was coming out in rasps.

"You should say your prayers to your God as I do mine" she breathed, closing her eyes. She revelled in the moment, feeling as his heart quickened in her palm, trying to stay alive.

"If you start chanting I think I'll have to laugh," Dean tried to smile. Randa lifted his heart slightly, putting a strain on his veins and arteries. The blood came in a new gush from his chest. This was it. He was gonna die. A spasm of pain rocked through him as he hit his head on the hardwood floor in resignation. Randa smiled.

"Just do it!" Dean bit out.

"I like to hear you beg…" she snarled, not giving him the easy way out. "Do it again. Beg for death…." Dean gave her a cool level stare and clamped his mouth shut. Her hand tightened around the failing organ, pulling a cry of pain from his lips.

"That's it…." Randa crooned. "Almost there…." she finished, the spasms of the cardiac muscle mesmerizing her as it thumped irregularly in her palm.

"Are you ready to die?" she asked. "No?" she smiled, seeing his expression. "I'll take it slow then. Dean moaned in pain.

"I know, fun, right?"

"Get it over with," Dean choked out. Randa used her power to stem the flow of blood, stopping him from bleeding out. "I've done this so many times that it's almost second nature to me." she smiled. It was time. She rapidly wrenched his heart from his chest, Dean looking as it emerged, still pumping in her hand. The light was fading, growing darker and darker. The last thing he heard was Randa's smug voice.

"Told to I could do it." She watched Dean's eyes glaze over, and his head fell with a thump on the floor.

"Hum…" she pouted. "Such a shame" Dean's heart was still pumping slightly in her hand, flexing and relaxing in a rhythmic pattern. She made quick work of severing the veins and arteries, looking in wonder as the oh so important organ went still.

"There we go…." she smiled. Turning to the others, she spoke. "You boys can handle disposing of the body right?"

Suddenly, a bang interrupted the silence, and Randa watched as a tall, shaggy haired man entered. The others who had received Cacao's organs had held him back all this time, managing to disarm him and keep him back. It was surprising what strength sacrificing to Cacao gave you.

"DEAN!" Sam roared.

"Not anymore," Randa smiled as Sam raced to Dean's corpse.

"What in the hell did you do?" he growled.

"My newest sacrifice to Cacao," she crooned.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he placed a hand on his brother's forehead. He looked at Dean's staring eyes, a dull green, never to see again.

"His heart was strong," Randa stated, breaking the silence, and Sam looked up, murderous.

"You bitch..."

"I did what had to be done. He stayed awake longer than most," Randa replied, calm.

"Do you think I care?!" Sam roared.

"Just to let you know," she smiled sweetly, dropping the still heart, and it fell with a sickening squish. She and the others turned to leave, and Sam raced after her, shoving his blade into her chest. Randa's eyes widened in shock.

"Let's see if your heart's as strong," Sam said, smiling. Randa smiled back.

"How does it feel..." she said, gagging on blood, "To be alone?"

"Shut up," Sam snarled as her body glowed, dying. The others looked around, shaking their heads as if released from a spell as Randa fell dead to the floor.

"Get out..." Sam said, voice a deadly calm. They left in a dazed fashion, and Sam turned to his brother, approaching him, shaking.  
>"Dean, come on<strong>. <strong>Please..." he begged. It couldn't end like this. Not after everything. Dean couldn't die from a routine hunt! He survived Hell, Heaven and Purgatory! He looked at Dean's staring eyes, and observed the traces of pain in his pale features, not removed even by death.

"Dean... Dean?" Sam gasped out, looking at the gaping hole in his chest. "Don't be dead. Please... I just got you back..." There was no reply. Sam glanced away, and the muscle that was his brother's heart lay on the floor beside Randa's body.

"I'm sorry" Sam choked out, beginning to sob harder than before.


End file.
